clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Felucia
|native_species=*Felucian *Jungle Rancor |major_settlement(s)=*Akira |affiliation(s)=*Galactic Republic *Separatists }} Felucia was a fungus covered planet in the Outer Rim. It was densely populated, and due to its strategic position, it was the sight of three different battles between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Grand Army of the Republic. After their force was demolished and the Republic medical station there was destroyed, the Republic recaptured the world near the end of the second year of the Clone Wars. History The first battle of Felucia battle between the Republic and Separatists was a hard fought but sadly disastrous operation for the Republic. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with the 212th and 501st clone units, swept through General Grievous's blockade to the planet below. The Juggernaut tank was used by Ahsoka as Rex, Cody, Kenobi, and Skywalker led AT-TEs and clone troopers against the prevailing droids. Obi-Wan realized that the situation was just too tough and that the planet had nearly fallen, so he called for reinforcements. The Jedi Council sent Master Plo Koon and the Wolfpack to the planet. Plo Koon, in his blue starfighter, led V-19 torrets and LAAT/i gunships to the surface, destroying the blockade. After Ahsoka refused to surrender and fall back to Skywalker's position, Koon and the gunships arrived to her rescue allowing Obi-Wan and Anakin to fly to her position to pick her up. Ahsoka jumped on right before the Juggernaut exploded. Asajj Ventress arrived to finish off the remaining clone troopers who could not evacuate. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were at one time sent to Felucia to report on the disposition of a medical station. Once the three saw that it was clearly gone, they were pursued by Vulture Droids, who shot their shuttle. The three ejected and hit the gigantic plants. Once on the ground, they headed towards a farm town where the three noticed crops were ready to be harvested, but there were no villagers. Anakin and Ahsoka found the villagers, but then four bounty hunters found them. They were Embo, Sugi, Rumi, and Seripas. The villagers hired the bounty hunters to protect them from pirates. At night, the bounty hunters, Jedi, and villagers discussed plans to attack the pirates and make them stop steeling their crops. Outside, the pirates came over on speeders, and Obi-Wan and Anakin were shocked to learn that the leader was the brigand Hondo Ohnaka. Hondo warned them not to underestimate them for that was their top priority. Later, the bounty hunters and Jedi trained the villagers for combat. A scout, who was killed by Embo, never got back to Hondo and the pirates unloaded their tanks preparing to attack. The pirates unleashed their war machines and destroyed many of the crops, but the villagers prevailed. Anakin dueled Hondo on top of a tank until Hondo fell and hung on a cliff. Once Anakin saved him, Hondo pushed the Jedi off and escaped. Republic forces attempted to recapture the system they had previously lost to the Droid Army. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex all arrived to fight off the remaining droid presence but General Grievous had sent more reinforcements to tighten his grip on the system. Then Plo Koon and the Wolfpack succeeded in braking through the droid blockade and came to aid along Ahsoka, Anakin, and the 501st. As the Republic reinforcements arrived Plo began to craft a plan. Master Koon's strategy was that Skywalker would take the front gate, Koon and Wolffe would take the left flank, and Ahsoka would scale up the back well and so they all meet in the middle. Anakin and the 501st encountered the droids while Ahsoka, Comet, Boost, Sinker, and two other troopers scaled up the wall. Comet gave an all clear signal but then out of the blue Ahsoka was captured by a hidden Trandoshan. Plo, Wolffe, and his men all flew up to meet Skywalker defeating the droids and at that moment Anakin asked where Ahsoka was. Comet said she was coming, and Anakin ordered a search party. Plo insisted they leave the planet, but Anakin refused. Plo gave the final word and they left still wondering what fate had befallen Padawan Tano. Appearances *Holocron Heist *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Bounty Hunters *Padawan Lost *The Lost One Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Jungle planets Category:Outer Rim